tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dakotacoons
Hi! IDWT started! The link for the first episode!--Salada22 Results 1 on!--Salada22 Elimination 1 and challenge 2 on!---Salada22 Results on, announce that for your team! Tell them also that deadlines are always so short, but last week, it was not short because I had problems here at home.---Salada22 Elimination 2 and challenge 3 on!---Salada22 I'm sorry, ut I didn't give you permission to edit the elimination table for TDI vs. Glee, so I'm going to ask you to stop editing the elimination table. Cards777LOVES 13:14, May 31, 2010 (UTC) um, dakotacoons, I saw some of your posts on my alliances members talk pages. #Reddy didnt stab anyone in the back, read how he fell off of a cliff and then quit. #If I rigged the game, why didnt I win season one? #And, I hope we can be friends still, cuz It is just an online game. ;) Reddy!!:) :( :D xD DX >:D ;( ;) 13:04, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Yes Dakotacoons,you can join as Noah on the camp in the merge-Sunsummer7 Erm... You asked me already. I said no, remember? :| --Dr. Totaldramaman Then talk to me. 18:43, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey! About the TDHS pic 4 Wendi, I can't get it up until tomorrow at 10:30 AM Eastern time, kk? Can u change the due date to then?--Sorry, but…Love Is My Drug 20:48, June 21, 2010 (UTC) sure, ill tell u later when you'll return.Reddy!!:) :( :D xD DX >:D ;( ;) 23:11, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ok, sure. Just sign up and ill add u to the elimination table. Reddy!!:) :( :D xD DX >:D ;( ;) 21:00, June 22, 2010 (UTC) No, Sorry but itsalmost Merge and it is to late i let alvin in because i wanted a twist Sorry--'Ken Eleven!' 23:51, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Trixie has returned to WU:TLU! :P Reddy!!:) :( :D xD DX >:D ;( ;) 15:21, June 25, 2010 (UTC) i would appreciate if u didnt fix every spelling mistake, as it causes edit conflictsa that are really unnecessary.. Thanks for your cooperation. Reddy!!:) :( :D xD DX >:D ;( ;) 16:06, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Time to debut in Sunsummer7's Camp like you wanted.-Sunsummer7 How are you so sure that those two will play Heather and Bridgette in my camp? -'XoTulleMorXo' (talk and ) 18:58, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Sure. -'XoTulleMorXo' (talk and ) 21:15, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama World Wide Just a reminder, the camp starts today at 6:00 EST/5:00 Central, so hope you make it. If you can't then your character(s) will be played by someone else for the episode. Also, if you are sure you can make it, make sure your friends who are playing Heather and Bridgette are able to come too. XoTulleMorXo 17:07, July 2, 2010 (UTC) That's fine, we'll have someone replace them for you and your family and friends for the episodes. XoTulleMorXo 21:15, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I'm sorry. You said your traveling so we had to replace. XoTulleMorXo 22:30, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I can get someone to replace you for the episode, she's been doing that for the past 3 episodes. XoTulleMorXo 22:33, July 7, 2010 (UTC) She didn't, but your team loves you so you won't need one, unless you get one later. XoTulleMorXo 23:31, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I don't know, I might be able to do only one, I'll see. XoTulleMorXo 23:13, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Nothing major, Lindsay got off the bull to tell Tyler thank you for giving her the gem (from the last episode, which is how she won). But they don't blame Lindsay since there were 4 of her teammates still on the bull. XoTulleMorXo 00:11, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, I can update it. Just keep looking you'll see who got voted off and everything. XoTulleMorXo 22:02, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama High School? When's the next challenge? I've been waiting for a while... Teddy10 06:38, July 3, 2010 (UTC) im still thinking of a challenge, so later :PReddy!!:) :( :D xD DX >:D ;( ;) 15:44, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Do you want to join Total Drama University? User: Bridgetterocks u never got an idol. >_< Reddy!!:) :( :D xD DX >:D ;( ;) 15:09, July 8, 2010 (UTC) sure. Reddy!!:) :( :D xD DX >:D ;( ;) 15:20, July 8, 2010 (UTC) let's vote out Ariel, Ritchie, and Olaf at elimination for WU:TLU, kk? HINT:A AWESOME USER,that loves Chatango and Chatting but wonders,what's with Cyan? 18:01, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi! You have been offered all stars for my camp! :D Reddy!!:) :( :D xD DX >:D ;( ;) 13:51, July 10, 2010 (UTC) sorry, but i dont want to cuz im already in a camp like that. also, im not subscribed to you. >_> Reddy!!:) :( :D xD DX >:D ;( ;) 15:34, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey mate, is it alright if you take DJ and Duncan so we can start my Camp --ELtom,ELsopceDarkplosivo,ELokuIN DA HOUSE!!! 16:45, July 18, 2010 (UTC) If I join Big Brother, can I be two people? And I want a pre-chat...please! BIG TDI HOUSE Um...I don't know....We have more than enough people. Do you want to be my intern that gets me stuff randomly? And if someone dorps out, You can join. As for the sabotar, It's Cody (Reddude) but the contestants aren't allowed to know!!----Maniac. Wii Maniac 18:25, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Uh, are you going to do Total Drama Big Brother? Cus I might feel unconfortable if you re having a competition exactly like mine :P TDS Please join Total Drama Stunt. Hey! Did I forget to warn: Island Drama, World Tour has been canceled! I'm thinking of getting you all to a new camp! What do you think?---Salada22 --Reddy STOP MESSAGING ME!! I'm not subscribed to you. -.-' --Dr. Totaldramaman Then talk to me. 14:13, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I dont believe i subscribed to you, thanks for the offer though, but rules are rules... you cant message a user that hasnt been subscribed to you, if you do this again i will contact an admin ♫Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails♫Breath of Nature 14:20, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Meh NEw Fanfic It should be out like next week because I'm doing my Total Drama Celebrities right now. HINT:A AWESOME USER,that loves Chatango and Chatting but wonders,what's with Cyan? 18:09, August 5, 2010 (UTC) My character Chapter 14 of Total Drama Time Travel has been posted and is ready to be read. I hope you love it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 15:59, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Kenzen helping Sprink her to tell you, Chapter 15 of Total Drama Time Travel has been posted and is ready to be read. I hope you love it.----'Ken Eleven!' 18:23, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Pitchfest! The first challenge of Total Drama Pitchfest has been posted! Do it, y'all!!!!! Can you be awesome and spread the word to the other contestants as I (the creator) am out of town? Thanks, man!!!! The ninth chapter of Total Drama Wilderness is up! I hope you like the chapter. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 17:03, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 16 of Total Drama Time Travel has been posted and is ready to be read. I hope you love it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 16:36, August 20, 2010 (UTC) The tenth chapter of Total Drama Wilderness is up! I hope you like the chapter. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 13:57, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 17 of Total Drama Time Travel has been posted and is ready to be read. I hope you love it. BTW, Me Helpy Sprink.----'Ken Eleven!' 16:48, August 26, 2010 (UTC) The eleventh chapter of Total Drama Wilderness is up! I hope you like the chapter. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 22:33, August 30, 2010 (UTC) The twelfth chapter of Total Drama Wilderness is up! It's one of those bonus, check up on the losers chapters. I hope you like it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 15:47, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 18 of Total Drama Time Travel has been posted and is ready to be read. I hope you love it. BTW, Me Helpy Sprink.----'Ken Eleven!' 17:23, September 3, 2010 (UTC) The thirteenth chapter of Total Drama Wilderness is up! I hope you like it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 02:21, September 7, 2010 (UTC) The finale of Total Drama Time Travel has been posted and is ready to be read. I hope you love it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 19:59, September 10, 2010 (UTC) The fourteenth chapter of Total Drama Wilderness is up! I hope you like it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 18:11, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Kenny here for Sprink. The fifteenth chapter of Total Drama Wilderness is up! I hope you like it.----'Ken Eleven!' 17:58, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Super Powered The very first chapter of Total Drama Super Powered has been posted. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 15:29, September 24, 2010 (UTC) The sixteenth chapter of Total Drama Wilderness is up! I hope you like it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 16:27, September 27, 2010 (UTC) The reunion chapter of Total Drama Tropics is up! I hope you like it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 20:16, September 29, 2010 (UTC) The second chapter of Total Drama Super Powered has been posted. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 21:06, October 1, 2010 (UTC) The seventeenth chapter of Total Drama Wilderness is up! I hope you like it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 16:21, October 4, 2010 (UTC) The eighteenth chapter of Total Drama Wilderness is up! I hope you like it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 20:13, October 18, 2010 (UTC) The third chapter of Total Drama Super Powered has been posted. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 01:19, October 23, 2010 (UTC) The nineteenth chapter of Total Drama Wilderness is up! I hope you like it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 19:36, October 25, 2010 (UTC) The fourth chapter of Total Drama Super Powered has been posted. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 22:30, October 29, 2010 (UTC) The twentieth chapter of Total Drama Wilderness is up! I hope you like it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 15:50, November 1, 2010 (UTC) The fifth chapter of Total Drama Super Powered has been posted. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 19:45, November 5, 2010 (UTC) The twenty-first chapter of Total Drama Wilderness is up, and the winner is declared! I hope you like it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 17:23, November 8, 2010 (UTC) The very first chapter of Total Drama: The All-Stars is up! I hope you enjoy reading it! SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 21:39, November 15, 2010 (UTC) The sixth chapter of Total Drama Super Powered has been posted. I hope you enjoy it. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 21:06, November 19, 2010 (UTC) The very fourth chapter of Total Drama: The All-Stars is up! I hope you enjoy reading it! SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 20:54, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I have a question. Would you mind if I took your camp (Total Drama Theatre) since it seems it's abandoned? It's okay if I can't, I'm just asking. --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 17:21, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay! Thanks a lot! --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 20:31, January 9, 2011 (UTC)